The forgotten dolls
by NSari
Summary: Just a lil' Norway/Belarus. Note that new ""pairings"" might be added later.


Chapitre 1: Une rencontre, un commencement.

Une douce soirée d'Hiver en l'an 1879, un enfant de 14 ans accompagné de sa mère, se promenait devant les étals du marché. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond très clair, ses yeux en revanche d'un profond indigo. Il n'y avait guère aucune expression sur son visage, tellement que l'éclat de vie dans ses iris était à peine visible. Il portait un long manteau d'un bleu foncé, presque noir, et des gants assortis à ce manteau. À son âge déjà il portait des bottes à talons. Un signe de noblesse. Il tenait la main de sa mère. Cette dernière avait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que sont fils, si ce n'est bien sur qu'elle est adulte. Elle portait une robe longue et bouffante d'un bleu des plus pâles, avec un motif fleuri en dentelle, et des escarpins assortis.  
De ses fins doigts, l'adolescent du nom d'Alexander caressait quelques marchandises, aussi diverse les unes que les autres. Alors qu'il regardait aux alentours, quelque chose retint son attention. Une magnifique poupée de collection qui semblait avoir une valeur tout bonnement incroyable. Il lâchait la main de sa mère pour s'approcher de l'article en question. La poupée était posée sur un grand coffre en cuir marron dotés d'ornements dorés, et était vêtue d'une robe du même indigo que les yeux du jeune Alexander. Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant intriguer, quelque chose de rare chez lui. Sans qu'il ne lui ai rien demandé, le marchand annonça le prix. Et c'est sans hésitation aucune que le Norvégien lui remis la somme nécessaire pour obtenir la poupée. Le vielle homme qu'était le marchand procéda alors immédiatement à délicatement déposé la jeune chose dans son coffre. L'intérieur de la boîte était fait en satin d'un blanc des plus éclatants. Une fois la valise fermée, Alexander s'empressa de remercier le marchand et de s'en aller d'un pas rapide rejoindre sa mère.  
Me petit Alexander ne savait pas qu'il venait d'acheter une poupée bien spéciale. Peut être trop spéciale pour lui?

Après être rentré chez lui, l'enfant sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus conventionnelle pour un manoir, s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans cette dernière qu'il ôta ses vêtements d'extérieur, et les jeta sur la chaise devant sa luxueuse coiffeuse, avant de s'affaler sur son lit avec des draps d'un blanc immaculé, et enfin y déposer délicatement la valise marron.  
Le petit Alexander ouvrit la valise avec la clef qu'il avait précieusement gardé dans la poche de son short, et releva le couvercle pour découvrir avec stupeur la poupée de près. Elle semblait tellement réelle. Il l'a prit dans c'est bras, pour l'observer de plus près. Ils avait les mêmes yeux, et elle avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, mais en plus sombre. Sa tenue ressemblait à celle d'une prolétaire, mais cela n'enlevait rien du charme de la pièce de collection. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de fines observations qu'il remarqua, derrière les cheveux de la belle, un petit trou doré, bien caché dans son dos. Il instinctivement regarda dans la valise pour vérifier si rien ne si trouvait encore. Mais c'est lorsqu'il remarqua une petite clef, elle aussi de la couleur de l'or, dans le conteneur que ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Cette poupée aurait donc un mécanisme autre que est articulations, mh? D'un geste vif mais lent, il saisi le petit objet et l'inséra dans le trou au dos de la poupée puis y fit quelques petits tours afin de démarrer le mécanisme. Rien ne se passait. Rien ne se passait hein? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Alexander était sur le point d'observer l'intérieur du trou et la clef de plus près quand le majordome de la maison sonna la cloche signifiant qu'il était l'heure du dîner. C'est avec une légère moue au lèvre que le garçon quitta sa chambre afin de se repaître.

Il fallut à Alexander une heure pour manger. Il était déjà tard maintenant. Il devait aller se coucher, et était même déjà somnolant. Bâillant grossièrement, il entra dans sa chambre sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, et commença à se déshabiller. Mais lorsque qu'il entendit une petite voix, il sursautât et se retourna le plus rapidement possible pour voir de quoi il s'agit. La poupée? C'était elle qui a parlé? Alexander était stupéfié. "Comment..." il murmura en s'approchant doucement de la poupée merveilleuse. Cette dernière le fixais, et attendit quelques secondes pour lui demander: "Qui êtes-vous?  
Là, l'humain n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.  
"Ok, ça doit être un mécanisme..., se dit-il.  
-Un mécanisme? Non loin de là. Rétorqua la poupée.  
-Tu essaie de me dire que ce n'est pas un mécanisme? Mais comment?"  
La jeune fille soupira, et lui expliqua ce qu'était une Rozen Maiden.  
"... Et donc je suis la cinquième poupée Rozen Maiden. Mon nom est Natalia."


End file.
